


25 Days 'Till Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (only a lil bit i promise), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Parents, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, I promise, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Toddlers, but christmas is great so i cAN DO THIS, but it's weak compared to my usual, hA never mind there's a lot of angst, i feel so guilty for not uploading 25 actual chapters, these are all fluff, they're basically college+ age, this was a failed attempt but enjoy reading anyways, which is amazing for me bc i'm not the best at writing fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-five Christmas-themed drabbles of Jicheol, Jihan, Meanie, Soonseok, Junhao, and Seungsol... and forever alone Chan as a countdown to the most festive time of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Day 1] Jicheol

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be jicheol-centric but i think i'll shove in my other ships too lol sorry not sorry

> chapter 1: choi seungcheol (and the goddamn mistletoe)
> 
> pairing: seungcheol x jihoon
> 
> genre: fluff because it's the holiday season, why not

* * *

"I swear, Choi Seungcheol, if I find another piece of mistletoe in this godforsaken home I won't have sex with you until next year!" Jihoon hollered down the hallway in the direction of the living room, where Seungcheol was fixing mistletoe decoration after mistletoe decoration onto the ceiling. Seungcheol poked his head into view, smirking.

"Baby, that's thirty-one days, I'll survive." Seungcheol shot little finger guns and winked in the most greasy way, making Jihoon gag in disgust as the other disappeared into the living room, inevitably hanging up those cursed mistletoe ornamentations once again. Sighing in defeat, Jihoon dropped the sprig of mistletoe dangling between his fingers before walking over to the kitchen for a snack.

This proved to be difficult as _someone_ had decided to place the bag of chips on the top shelf. "Choi Seungcheol, I will fucking _end_ you," Jihoon grumbled under his breath as he dragged over a chair to use as a stepping stool. Just as he hoisted the large family-size bag out of its hiding place, someone crept up behind him and whispered, "Boo!" into his ear, causing Jihoon to stand up abruptly and instantly bash his head into the ceiling.

"Choi fucking Seungcheol, get back here you fucking douchebag!" Jihoon screamed as he turned around, rubbing the sore spot on his scalp and pointing at Seungcheol, who was backing away, doubled over in half laughing. Jihoon jumped off the chair, breaking into a sprint as he charged straight into Seungcheol. The older instinctively pulled him close and wrapped his arms protectively around him as they plummeted to the ground.

Seungcheol was still laughing, wiping away tears from his eyes as Jihoon mumbled about the other being an idiot and pummeling his shoulder with half-hearted punches. Just to make him feel guilty, Jihoon tenderly touched the now numb spot on the top of his head, faking a wince, and cheered inwardly when he saw Seungcheol growing worried.

"Does it hurt a lot? Oh my God, I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean for you to actually get hurt- wait, let me see it. Maybe you're bleeding or something." Seungcheol began rambling as his hands stuttered to part the bleached mop of hair so he could get a closer look at the non-existent wound. Jihoon played along, whining gently like a puppy with his lower lip stuck out slightly.

"Ouch, Seungcheol, that hurt-"

"Jesus, did I yank too hard? I'm sorry-"

"Never mind, it's okay. It doesn't really hurt anyway."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we get it checked by a doctor or something? You never know-"

"Hyung. Seungcheol-hyung," Jihoon called, placing a hand on the other's cheek to pull him out of his concerned trance. He could see Seungcheol's eyes slowly clearing and focusing on him again, and grinned slyly.

"It was a joke, hyung. The worst this thing will get is a little bump. Besides, it's not even sore anymore," He stated, registering the slow development of shock in Seungcheol's eyes with a smug smile. He traced patterns along Seungcheol's chest in order to calm him down, aware of how simple-minded and easily convinced the older could be sometimes. Truth be told, Seungcheol was already relaxing, and he shifted them into a more comfortable position so that Jihoon was tucked into his chest. He kissed the top of Jihoon's head, right where he had hit the ceiling, and whispered a breathy "I love you" before falling silent.

(Seungcheol knew Jihoon's way of expressing his love was by sarcastically commenting on things and acting gruff. He had long mastered the technique of looking past the seemingly harsh treatment and finding the sparkle in Jihoon's eyes that spoke for him instead. Seungcheol was never going to tell Jihoon about how he had seen right through the prank and had simply acted as well; Jihoon would most likely take away his sex privileges with him until God knows when, and Seungcheol was _not_ going to risk that.)

When Jihoon looked up moments later, he realized Seungcheol had promptly fallen asleep, and smiled softly before pressing his lips gently to Seungcheol's without waking him up. "Idiot," he whispered adoringly as he snuggled against Seungcheol and closed his eyes, falling asleep himself.

(Seungcheol was not about to tell Jihoon that he was awake the entire time, either.)


	2. [Day 2] Meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu finds a "cheap date" article online and forces Wonwoo to complete one particular idea.
> 
> Alternatively, Mingyu and Wonwoo buying each other the most outrageously ugly Christmas sweaters and wearing them in public places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw an article (last year lol) for cheap winter date ideas and i just remembered it the other day XD
> 
> i would've posted this yesterday but my wi-fi went nuts and shut down. i'll do a double update today, i promise :D

> chapter 2: sweater weather
> 
> pairing: mingyu x wonwoo
> 
> genre: fluff (and second-hand embarrassment for all readers, r.i.p)

* * *

Wonwoo shook his head slightly, blinking multiple times and praying that he had heard wrong. "You want to do what?" He asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow incredulously. 

"We should get matching ugly Christmas sweaters! I found it on this article, see?" Mingyu waved a piece of paper in front of his face, excited beyond belief. Wonwoo supressed a groan and the urge to snatch the paper away and tear it to shreds, instead choosing to take a look at the article.

"Number 6, buy matching ugly Christmas sweaters for each other at a thrift shop. But here's the catch: the one you buy for has no say in what you pick, and you must wear the sweater in a public place," Wonwoo read while growing increasingly pink as the seconds passed. When he raised his eyes, planning on telling Mingyu off for thinking for the stupid idea, he was met with puppy eyes and a pouty lip. He felt his resolve melting as Mingyu avidly spoke about how cute it would be, and mentally cursed himself for being weak to Mingyu's begging despite having dated for nearly four years.

"Fine, fine, we can do this thing," Wonwoo heard himself say, but he had no time to beat himself up because Mingyu was draped all over him, bouncing up and down in joy.

"Get off of me, you fucking giant."

-

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Wonwoo mumbled as he stodd stiffly in the cold thrift shop alone, staring into the vast collection of the ugliest Christmas sweaters he had ever seen. Mingyu was a few feet away, exploring the knit-filled shelves with a bright sparkle in his eyes. _Probably excited about shaming me in public,_ Wonwoo thought, grimacing slightly.

After around thirty minutes of scavenging the shop, Mingyu and Wonwoo met up at the cashier, hiding their sweaters expertly while paying for their newfound clothes. Once they escaped the building—which was getting too stuffy for Wonwoo's taste—they opened up their plastic bags and revealed to each other their choice of sweaters.

Mingyu seemed quite proud of his pick, and the sweater was positively ghastly. There was the signature red and green stripes, a fuzzy snowman protruding from the abdomen with obnoxious arms dangling from its sides. Small bells adorned the shoulders, and they tinkled quietly as Mingyu shook the sweater slightly with a toothy grin. Wonwoo simply shook his head in defeat before unveiling his own. 

If one had thought Mingyu's (or should he say Wonwoo's?) was ugly, they would have to reevaluate their opinion. It was made of itchy wool, colored a cheap red, and a fat Christmas tree that was unraveling. Small, colored lights were sown into the wool, flashing in a frenzy that made Mingyu furrow his eyebrows in distaste.

Mingyu sighed, deflating slightly, already feeling the embarrassment heat his cheeks. "A deal's a deal," Wonwoo chimed, sticking his tongue out before shoving the sweater into Mingyu's hand and taking the one the other was holding. He sprinted off to the nearest bathroom before Mingyu could change his mind and back out of the not-competition-turned-competition.

-

"This actually isn't too bad. No one's really staring at us, anyways. And I think we're kind of cute." 

Mingyu and Wonwoo were walking through the bustling streets of Hongdae, hands interlaced and partially lit up (both metaphorically and literally). True, there were many people, tourists and locals alike, glancing at them and their intriguing appearances, but none had malicious or weirded-out expressions. They were all smiling, looking at them as if they were precious. One woman even complimented them on how well they suited each other.

All the holiday cheer seemed to make Mingyu twice as loud and talkative than he was usually. He was pointing out all the couples who were doing a challenge similar to theirs, the adorable toddlers waddling after their parents, shops selling wintery items that would suit their shared home well. Most of his chatter, however, went in one of Wonwoo's ears and went out the other. He was busy gazing at Mingyu affectionately with a small smile grazing his lips.

"Hyung, are you even listening to me?"

Instead of a proper answer, Wonwoo pulled Mingyu down to kiss him.


	3. [Day 3] Soonseok & Seungsol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Seokmin's best friend and unofficially adopted little brother, Seungkwan, has a crush on his cute neighbor, so they do what any best friend would do: set them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off a real-life experience a couple years ago (i was soonyoung, my best friend was seokmin, and my "seungkwan" best friend is currently in the same disgustingly fluffy relationship with her "hansol" *squeals*)
> 
> this is almost disgustingly fluffy and cute and romantic, read at your own risk of cardiac arrest ;D

> chapter 3: snowflake matchmakers
> 
> pairing: soonyoung x seokmin (side: hansol x seungkwan)
> 
> genre: i don't think i'm even going to write this anymore, everyone knows it's going to be fluff

* * *

Soonyoung was fed up with Seungkwan. The latter had been obsessing over his "tiny" crush on his neighbor for the past hour, recounting every little detail from their encounter. He sent a sidelong glance at Seokmin, who is obviously annoyed as well. It wasn't the first time Seungkwan had burst into their apartment late in the night to rant about "Chwe Hansol this" and "Chwe Hansol that."

"—and so, Hansol said—"

"—that he likes people who can enjoy coffee with him."

"Wait, what? Yah, Lee Seokmin, how do you know that? Were you spying on me?"

Soonyoung stood up, pointing an accusatory finger. "You've told us this story five times!"

A sheepish blush spread across Seungkwan's cheeks, and he scratched at his nape while chewing at his lip. Soonyoung realized his words may have sounded harsher than he intended, and scrambled to apologize.

"No, no, it's my fault. I'm only talking about Hansol twenty-four seven. I'll try to control myself next time." Seungkwan offered a smile before mentioning that it was late and hurrying out the door. Soonyoung and Seokmin exchanged a glance, guilt evident in the former's expression. Catching on to the sudden change in Soonyoung's attitude, Seokmin ushered him into the bedroom, ordering him to get a good night's sleep.

He tucked Soonyoung in, making sure to set the alarm clock for him because the other always forgot to. Soonyoung pulled him down to press a tiny kiss to his lips before turning into a more comfortable position. Seokmin grinned, and pulled the covers up further to cover Soonyoung completely.

As Seokmin shut the front door, he shrugged on his coat and tightened the scarf around his exposed neck, imagining how Soonyoung would get fussy about his thin clothing. With a small smile gracing his lips, his feet echoed down the steps to the bus stop.

-

"I have a plan." The four words that Soonyoung spoke caused Seokmin to trip over his own feet and nearly faceplant on the cement. Soonyoung's arms shot out to catch him, and they matched their footsteps in order to find balance again.

"Yah, my ideas aren't that bad!" Soonyoung pouted, sniffing in disdain. Seokmin snickered quietly, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like _yeah, they are._ If Soonyoung heard him, he was doing an amazing job of ignoring him. But judging by the stiffness in his stance, Soonyoung was sulking by himself. Seokmin made a big show of kissing Soonyoung in the middle of the street, not giving a shit about the busy streets and the people staring at them in disapproval and borderline disgust. 

Soonyoung punched his chest in embarrassment, scolding him about kissing in public, but Seokmin knew he wasn't actually angry (Soonyoung was blushing like mad, what else was Seokmin supposed to think?). Once they were seated in a warm café, Seokmin brought up their short-lived conversation on the streets. 

Soonyoung rubbed his palms together with a smug expression. "Alright, here's the plan. Seungkwan has a crush on that neighbor, Chwe Hansol, right? Well, I chatted with the kid a couple days ago, and apparently he likes Seungkwan, too. So, being the amazing friends we are, there's only one thing left to do."

"We should set them up," Seokmin finished. Soonyoung nodded excitedly, and Seokmin held up a hand for a high-five, which Soonyoung gladly took. 

Seokmin squeezed Soonyoung's cheeks gently, patting them affectionately. "I have such a smart boyfriend," Seokmin cooed, causing Soonyoung to turn a light pink. He swatted away Seokmin's grabby hands and began planning out Project Snowflake Matchmaker.

("Wait, why Snowflake Matchmaker?" Seokmin asked absentmindedly a few hours later, sprawled across the couch with a movie playing as background noise. Soonyoung looked up at the other from his current position between the other's legs, leaning his cheek into his chest. 

"Because they're both unique. Seungkwan could talk the ear off someone as if he's the most confident person in the world, but in reality he's very insecure and needs someone to indirectly reassure him all the time. Hansol, although I don't know him well, seems like the tsundere type since he doesn't have much expression but he's very warm towards people he knows well. They both have one-of-a-kind personalities in general, you know? They're perfect for each other." Soonyoung sounded fond of the two, and Seokmin couldn't help but kiss his cheek.

"My baby sounds like a proud parent. You're going to make an amazing dad when we get married," Seokmin said cheesily, and Soonyoung snorted before slapping him on the head.

"Who ever said I'm getting kids? Who ever said I'm getting married to you? I'll have to worry after you for the rest of my life."

"But you love me too much to leave, baby.")

-

"Project Snowflake Matchmaker initiated," Soonyoung mouthed across the street from behind the café. In front of the Forever 21 shop was Seokmin, who held up a hand with his forefinger and thumb touching in a "okay" sign. He twisted his head around before spotting Seungkwan, tucked into his coat and shivering noticeably. Across the street, Soonyoung had just gotten hold of Hansol, who's eyes were flitting around in confusion. Seokmin took the moment to snatch Seungkwan off the streets, earning a strangled cry, and dragged him to where Soonyoung and a wide-eyed Hansol stood. 

Seokmin took notice of the way Hansol was trembling from the cold as well and composed a impromptu speech before throwing Seungkwan into the latter. Instinctively, Hansol's arms wrapped around Seungkwan's torso, saving the both of them from toppling over.

"Ah, hyung!" Seungkwan yelled angrily, glaring at Seokmin. The other simply stuck his tongue out before pulling Soonyoung to his side.

"The both of you seem so cold. Hansol, look at how Seungkwan's shivering! Hey, I know! What about you go grab some coffee or something in this lovely café? Seungkwan, they sell really good peach black tea, too. Go on, children, we'll show ourselves out." With that, the they left the two very awkward college students and ran away to avoid Seungkwan's wrath.

 

+) Thirty minutes later, Soonyoung and Seokmin crept up under the windows of the previously mentioned café to find Seungkwan and Hansol chatting away happily over two steaming mugs: presumably a café latte and a peach black tea. They laughed giddily when Hansol shyly reached over the table to hold Seungkwan's hand, and squealed like teenage fangirls when Seungkwan typed his phone number into the other's phone. 

"Seungkwan is _so_ thanking us later," Seokmin sang, arms flapping to an inaudible beat.

"He better. Even though I was the one who thought of it, this idea was pretty awesome," Soonyoung said solemnly, nodding with a serious expression that didn't suit his normal personality.

"I have the best boyfriend in the world," Seokmin shifted around in his crouching position to face Soonyoung, who smiled cutely.

"I know you do."

They sat in silence for a moment before Soonyoung piped:

"Who's the best?"

Seokmin laughed at Soonyoung's aegyo, his pouting lips, wide eyes, puffed cheeks, before kissing him softly. When Soonyoung pulled away, stuttering about how they shouldn't kiss in public, Seokmin pulled him in again, rougher than intended. Soonyoung's balance teetered and Seokmin took the chance to yank him closer, which resulted in the Soonyoung falling against his chest and nestling right in to the familiar embrace.

"You are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm behind a day currently and i'm so so sorry about that... i'll try to get up an extra update, but i'm getting busy with finals and stuff D;


	4. [Day 4] Seungsol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol and Seungkwan having a date on the day of first snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three things before we begin:
> 
> 1) the first snow already fell in korea, but that was before december even started. so, i decided to write one now since it's fluffy and cute okay  
> 2) this can be thought as a sequel to the last drabble, as seungsol basically having dated for a couple weeks or something? idk honestly this can be a totally different au if you'd like  
> 3) this is relatively short compared to the other drabbles i've uploaded. it's because i'm behind on updates and i'd like to catch up as soon as i can. i hope you guys understand :D

> chapter 4: first snow
> 
> pairing: hansol x seungkwan
> 
> genre: fluffy fluff party yasss

* * *

Earlier that morning, the weather forecast channels had been booming with the news of snow. A few hours later, said snow was covering the streets of Seoul in a white, fluffy goodness. Seungkwan was waiting in front of the café where he and Hansol had promised to meet, rocking back and forgh on his heels. He checked his watch. 7:12 P.M. Hansol was running late, which wasn't unusual.

His gaze drifted over the heads in the crowd before focusing on one particular Korean-American. Hansol was breathing heavily, and he paused in front of Seungkwan with his hands on his knees in order to catch his breath. "I'm sorry... for being so... late," Hansol panted, tilting his head back to meet Seungkwan's eyes. Seungkwan frowned slightly, and Hansol braced himself for the inevitable nagging.

Instead, Seungkwan unraveled the scarf around his neck and wrapped it around the other's. Then he tugged at Hansol's jacket to close it up from its open state. "I told you to dress more warmly. It's starting to get downright freezing these days, and if you keep dressing like this, you're going to catch a cold. If you do, I'm not going to be the one taking care of you," Seungkwan threatened, pouting.

Caught off guard by the turn of events, Hansol straightened up and grinned cheekily, commenting on how nice Seungkwan looked. It was true; Seungkwan looked amazing even in an ash gray trenchcoat, black turtleneck and dark jeans. Colors of embarrassment and sweet love dusted Seungkwan's cheeks as he whined, playfully hitting Hansol's shoulder and ordering him to stop. Hansol grabbed onto Seungkwan's wrist, halting the hail of blows before reaching over to dust off a few stray snowflakes nestled in the curls of his hair.

Before letting him go, Hansol pressed a butterfly kiss to Seungkwan's cheek, ignoring the sounds of protest from the other. He released the boy instantly afterwards and began running away from Seungkwan's shouts of indignation. 

"Get back here, Chwe Hansol, and apologize to my poor cheeks!"

"I can't die today, I'm only twenty-two and you're too beautiful."

"I— What, no, that's not getting you off the hook. Get back here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to note this in the beginning of this drabble comp, but all the members have been aged up. these are basically college aus :)


	5. [Day 5] Jihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo invites Jeonghan to go stargazing, and they wish upon a couple of their favorite diamonds in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because stars are my aesthetics and jihan is perfect :)
> 
> note: this can be read in either a platonic or romantic way.

> chapter 6: of starry nights and ethereal lights
> 
> pairing: jisoo x jeonghan
> 
> genre: fluff, slight angst (but not really i promise)

* * *

"Jeonghan-ah, are you free tonight?" Jisoo's smooth voice crackled over the line due to the horrid phone connection. Jeonghan flipped his bleached hair over his shoulder as he checked the calendar for important meeting dates. When he found none, he reported it back to Jisoo.

"Meet me outside your house at eleven. I have something to show you." Without giving Jeonghan the time to protest, Jisoo has disconnected the phone call. Jeonghan stared at his blackened screen, smile teasing the corners of his lips at the thought of whatever Jisoo had planned. Whenever he called Jeonghan out, there was always a surprise in store.

Perhaps it was because of his excitement, but Jeonghan's four hour-long shift in the convenience store passed fairly quickly. He passed on his orange vest to the next shift worker, a broke college student named Seungkwan who always had a smile ready, and shoved his hands into his coat pockets as he walked out of the building. He noticed how Seungkwan was quieter than he was used to and how he had accepted the vest with a polite smile instead of the usual cheery greeting, and took note to consult him on it later.

Half-drowned in thoughts, Jeonghan reached the front porch just as Jisoo pulled up to the curb. Jisoo immediately hurried out of the car, draping his scarf and hat over Jeonghan and scolding him for not wearing more outerwear. Jeonghan gave him a small quirk of his lips before seating himself in the shiny Lexus, and they drove away in silence.

Jisoo caught on to the other's weariness and reached over to hold his hand as he drove with his free hand. Jeonghan relished the comfort that filled his heart like a cozy fireplace, and pointed out the fairy lights lining the streets. They rolled down the windows, Christmas music escaping and drifting into the cold winter breeze, and belted out garbled lyrics to songs everyone knew the melody to but no one the words.

Time always seemed to flow by faster with Jisoo because one moment Jeonghan was swaddled in blankets inside the warm car, and the next moment he was shivering from the change of temperature as he lay beside Jisoo on a patterened quilt spread out on the snow. 

"Look, that one looks like you!" Jisoo exclaimed, aiming a finger at a sparkling star dangling near one of the evergreen trees. Jeonghan argued that no one could look like a star for it was a ball of flaming gases, but Jisoo insisted that it was like Jeonghan all the same.

"If I look like that one, you look like the one over there," Jeonghan stated, pointing to a star winking near the moon. When Jisoo asked for a reason, Jeonghan simply said Jisoo lit up his bland life just like the star was illuminating the night sky. He felt the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment from such a cheesy line, but the genuine meaning behind his words must have reached Jisoo because he was smiling brighter than any star Jeonghan ever seen.

Jisoo suggested they wish on a star and make it festive in honor of the beginning of December and the ending of the year. Jeonghan gazed at Jisoo for a few moments after the other's eyes had fluttered shut before turning to face the neverending ceiling of glittering pinholes, conjuring his own wish. 

 _Please let my mother and father stay safe, healthy, and happy over the holidays since I can't go down there myself. Please protect my little sister and allow her to get accepted into the college of her choice._ After a pause, he added, _Please keep Jisoo by my side forever._

"You done?" Jisoo asked, shifting onto his side to face Jeonghan. When he nodded, Jisoo looked satisfied and closed his eyes again, repeating his prayer to himself like a mantra until he fell asleep. After seeing Jisoo's shoulders relax and his breaths even out, Jeonghan pulled a fluffy blanket over their bodies and shut his own sore eyelids.

 

+) Jisoo would have met up with Jeonghan beforehand and had dinner with him before going over to the designated spot for stargazing, but he had been preoccupied with work. His closest friends constantly questioned him about working hours, not understanding why he would put up with minimum wage labor at the oddest hours when he came from a well-living household. In truth, he was saving up money so that he could help shoulder some of Jeonghan's debts. 

Jeonghan's family had been relatively poor, and during a particualraly difficult phase in their lives, his father had borrowed large sums of money from loan sharks with no way of paying them back. Recently, Jeonghan had been faced with having to reimburse a total of two thousand dollars. Since he was a new college graduate without a steady employment, Jeonghan had to unwillingly carry the responsibilities as eldest son and take on a multitude of jobs to earn enough for the debt and his own daily needs.

Jisoo had earned nearly one thousand five hundred dollars, and had sent it over to Jeonghan's bank account as soon as he finished his last shift for the night and before he drove over to Jeonghan's house. He prayed for Jeonghan to accept the money without feeling guilty or burdensome.

_Please let me see one beautiful smile from Jeonghan before the year ends where he doesn't have to force himself to pretend._


	6. [Day 6] Junhao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui and Minghao cuddle in front of the fireplace until one of them falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> china line is adorable and i could rant about them all day. in this particular drabble, minghao is a cute, literature-loving cinnamon roll and junhui is a caring, slightly tsundere (and secretly clingy) boyfriend who would be willing to give minghao the world :D *squeals because omg so cute ahhhh*
> 
> and with that, enjoy some intense junhao fluff :)

> chapter 6: cuddling by the fireplace
> 
> pairing: junhui x minghao
> 
> genre: fluff (this is becoming just a commenting place wtf)

* * *

It was four o'clock, Sunday afternoon, and Minghao still refused to move from his place in front of the fireplace. His eyes were trained on the book before him, and he was engaged in the story as he commented on how the author should have added an extra detail or removed a description.

"Baby, you've been in that position since you woke up. Can't we at least get up and stretch? Just one minute, and then you can go back to your reading," Junhui coaxed gently as if dealing with a stubborn puppy, but Minghao shook his head silently with his lips pressed together in concentration. Junhui sighed and did something he had been saving as a last resort: flicking Minghao's forehead.

"Ow, that hurt! I'm trying to focus, gēge— no, wait, stop—" Minghao's voice was cut off by a pair of lips as his body was shifted into a more comfortable posture. Now he was seated between Junhui's lanky legs with his back resting on the Junhui's chest, and he was significantly more comfortable than he had been forever.

Junhui pulled away, ruffling Minghao's blonde hair and kissing away the pout on his lips. "If you're not going to stretch, at least sit in a decent position," Junhui grumbled, but his voice was warm unlike his gruff words. 

"I can't help it if the main character's making the most stupid decisions and the author has limited vocabulary. I feel obligated to correct the little details. Maybe I should publish a spin-off..." Junhui felt himself losing Minghao to his thoughts as the other trailed off, his eyes glazing over with unanswered questions and fingers fidgeting with the fabric of his shirt.

"Baby, it's getting lonely out here," Junhui hummed, brushing Minghao's bangs away from his large, innocent eyes. As Minghao tilted his head to face him with a bright smile, Junhui pressed a kiss to his lips, causing the other's smile to grow impossibly brighter.

"Maybe you should give a bit more attention to your loving boyfriend," Junhui suggested slyly as his arms tightened around Minghao's torso. The book had slipped out of Minghao's hand and was long forgotten as Junhui ducked his head into the crook of his neck. The soft strands of hair tickled at his neck, and Minghao giggled and play-shoved Junhui away, denying any contact. In a haze, Minghao was on his back, trapped between the rug and a very smug Junhui.

Junhui whined for attention, snuggling closer and caging Minghao in his embrace until he was laughing and admitting defeat. "Promise you'll spend the rest of the day with me and not your book?" Junhui asked, holding up a pinky cutely. Minghao held back a snicker and nodded, winding his finger around Junhui's and pecking his lips gently.

"Promise." 


	7. [Day 7] Jicheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol decides to take his boyfriend on an impromptu date, and Jihoon is far too skeptical to go anywhere with him but ends up leaving the house with his dorky boyfriend anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a couple things before you start reading:
> 
> 1\. this drabble can be thought of as the same au as chapter 1  
> 2\. click on the links for photos that i've placed in the drabble  
> 3\. i don't know the english name for this place, but the korean name is 아침고요수목원 (the direct translation is garden of morning calm). it's a very popular dating place all four seasons, but especially during winter because they have the garden light up at 5:20 p.m. and it's super romantic *crosses fingers for my future boyfriend to take me there*  
> 4\. i've been there once with my family, and it was a beautiful sight with the snow everywhere. there were so many couples there doing this, so jicheol would received the honor(?) of being the pairing with this prompt :D
> 
> now, on to my favorite drabble in this series so far *screams into pillow*

> chapter 7: winter lights are prettiest with you
> 
> pairing: seungcheol x jihoon
> 
> genre: fluff, fluff, and fluff omg jicheol fluff is gREAT

* * *

They should have left the house thirty minutes ago, but Jihoon refused to go anywhere with Seungcheol dressed the way he was. Seungcheol argued that a Christmas sweater wasn't going to cause any embarrassment, but the other wouldn't budge from his place on the couch. Eventually, Seungcheol came back with a knitted sweater and a beige coat and dragged a lazy but satisfied Jihoon out the door.

"Where are we even going?" Jihoon interrogated as Seungcheol drove off the driveway. When Seungcheol reached over to hold Jihoon's hand, he clucked his tongue and moved away. Seungcheol turned to complain childishly, but the other kept his gaze trained in front of him.

"Eyes on the road, hyung," he reprimended gently, and just in time because Seungcheol had been about to drive straight into a pole. As he swerved away from the sidewalk, Jihoon groaned when his body slammed into the side of the car. Seungcheol could feel the smoldering glare drilling into the side of his head, and took advantage of Jihoon's smushed position to lace his fingers with the latter's. A scoff escaped Jihoon's lips, but nothing else.

They had barely driven ten minutes when Seungcheol pulled up to the curb, unbuckling his seatbelt. Jihoon blinked in confusion at the surprise turn of events, and flinched when a cloth obscured his darkening surroundings. "What are you doing?" He asked slowly with hands resting on Seungcheol's forearms. He could hear the other snickering, but before he could utter a snarky comment, the cloth tightened around his head like a blindfold.

"From now on until we get to our destination, you're not allowed to peek. You can't see anything, right?" Jihoon could feel the air moving near his face and expected Seungcheol to be waving his hand haphazardly in front of his eyes. He nodded quietly, choking the disturbing thoughts of kidnap surfacing in his mind because he trusted Seungcheol (maybe a little too much). The car lurched forward into a smooth pace, and Jihoon had no other choice but to lean back and wait until they arrived. 

Once Seungcheol opened the passenger door and helped Jihoon out, he had an arm wound around his waist as he led the other to a spot in the garden. Jihoon tripped three times on the path there, once over his feet and twice because Seungcheol had jostled him playfully. He let out a string of curses from his pretty mouth, for which Seungcheol cuffed his head like an older brother.

"I'm your boyfriend, not your chew toy," Jihoon whined when Seungcheol bit his finger after the latter had bumped his shoulder, sending him swaying, and the former had poked Seungcheol's chest in accusation. The sounds of pure bliss echoing through Jihoon's eardrums sounded too content for him to keep his angry façade for long, and he was soon grinning, aware of Seungcheol's smile despite his lack of vision. Seungcheol reviewed his premeditated plan, adjusting Jihoon to look out into the garden.

Silence enveloped the couple as Seungcheol constantly checked his watch for the correct timing to unravel Jihoon's blindfold. "Five-nineteen," Jihoon heard him mutter unconciously, and his mind escaped to wonder about what exactly the surprise would be. If it was like last year with Soonyoung and Seokmin starting a snowball fight, Seungcheol would be dead by the end of the night.

Just then, the offensive piece of cloth wrapped around his head dropped, and Jihoon's squinted to adjust his pupils. At first, he was staring into a field of pitch darkness, only aware of Seungcheol's presence beside him and comforting hand in his grasp. A moment later, his [surroundings](http://morningcalm2.cafe24.com/_ADM/data/goodsImages/part_21448866595.jpg) lit up in glittering pinks and blues and yellows, and he was left gaping at the shimmering lights.

Jihoon had been unaware of how large Seungcheol's romantic persona was and shifted around to thank Seungcheol. He was met with a warm smile, as if Jihoon had no need to thank him because he already knew. An unexpected surge of affection blossomed in his heart, and on a whim he threw his arms around Seungcheol's shoulders and nuzzled the cold tip of his nose into his neck. "I love you," he mumbled, an unwanted blush dusting his cheeks as he burrowed his face away from the other's gaze.

Seungcheol's laugh was pleasant and soothing, and he plucked off Jihoon—who was being very clingy—to see his expression. He was fidgety and flustered, rejecting eye contact, and Seungcheol tilted his chin so that Jihoon was forced to look at the man who could still make his heart flutter and pound five years into their relationship. "I love you more," Seungcheol whispered before connecting their lips tenderly. In that moment of unbridled laughter and breathless smiles, hues of flattering colors decorating the air around them, Jihoon was brighter, more beautiful, more colorful than any glow in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay the ending was shitty i apologize i was in a hurry ;u; when i have more time i'll come back and edit this *sobs*


	8. [Day 8] Seungsol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol and Seungkwan and fluffy ice skating until a homophobic stranger ruins their fun. 
> 
> Also known as the "insecure Seungkwan and sweet, kind-hearted Hansol's emotionally turbulent yet cute and beautiful relationship" au no one asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually a high school au because i was watching predebut seungsol videos and they gave me feels (and omg they used to be so cute and they still are) *muffled screams*
> 
> also very dialogue heavy and i'm personally not very satisfied with this, but here it is anyway :3

> chapter 8: let it go
> 
> pairing: hansol x seungkwan
> 
> genre: fluff, diva!seungkwan, slight angst, not-so-subtle mentions of homophobia

* * *

The last ten minutes had been spent trying to convince Seungkwan to step foot on the ice, and Hansol was still captive to the struggle of balancing on his skates and dragging his boyfriend into the skating rink.

"Oh my god, Seungkwan, it's not that bad, I swear!" Hansol's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned at the stubborn boy in front of him. Seungkwan had his legs splayed out, feet clad with ice skates, and Hansol had already had to apologize to the disapproving mothers of little kids who had tripped over his spread out limbs.

"I'm going to slip and fall and slam my ass into the ice. And then I'm going to have to call my mom that my ass is hurting like hell, and she's going to overreact, and she's going to call your mom and ask why we were out on a date alone, and your mom's going to have to remind my mom that we're not in middle school anymore and we're _teenagers,_ and—"

"If you don't get your ass up right now, I'll start singing Jihoon-hyung's new song."

"You wouldn't."

"I wanna be your morning baby—"

"Let's go."

Seungkwan never ceased his half-hearted whining, but he didn't complain when Hansol held his hands from behind and led him slowly around perimeter of the rink. He was aware of the curious glances directed at them, presumably wondering whether their relationship was platonic or romantic, and would have planted his face onto the ice if not for Hansol's quick reflexes. 

Hansol clicked his tongue in mock disapproval before pulling Seungkwan upright and ruffling his hair. "Clumsy as always, aren't you?" he teased, and Seungkwan retorted that Hansol wasn't much better. He wriggled out of Hansol's hold to skate off on his own, but miscalculated the distance between his two feet and promptly fell over onto his ass. He grumbled about being right then accused Hansol, who was helping him up while miserably failing to hold back peals of laughter, of pushing him over.

-

As they made their way through the thinning crowd to the general area where they had left their shoes, a little girl around seven years of age bumped into Seungkwan and fell over in front of him. Seungkwan knelt down to help the child to her feet and dusted off her knees and hands for her, asking if anything hurt a lot. She shook her head and grinned brightly, and Seungkwan mirrored her smile before patting her head good-naturedly. A mother ran up and fussed over her, scolding the child for scampering away without a warning. She angled her head to face the two boys and thank them, but her warm expression froze over as if scandalized.

"I'm so sorry for knocking her down! I should've watched where I was going. " Despite Seungkwan's incessant apologies, the mother didn't spare him a word. She looked him up and down once before scanning Hansol and their interlocked hands, then quickly picked up her daughter and rushed away. Hansol caught a vague "Don't look at them" that the mother spat at her curious child, and immediately turned Seungkwan away to find a seat in the other direction.

After they found an empty spot and Hansol had taken off his own skates, he scrutinized Seungkwan's face since he was being uncharacteristically quiet. He was fingering at the frayed hems of his sleeves (Hansol made note to buy him a new sweater soon) and staring at the ground, clouded gaze flitting around the nicks of the floor.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hansol joked, holding out both palms as if begging for money. When Seungkwan didn't answer, he nudged his shoulder gently with a displeased look.

Seungkwan's head shot up at the contact, and his apology was said like his thoughts was drifting through doubts. "Hmm? Sorry, I missed that." His smile was timid, wavering slightly at the end, and it had Hansol worrying relentlessly.

He crinkled his nose in distaste—from thinking about upset Seungkwan or the homophobic woman, he didn't know."Is this about that woman? Because you know—" Hansol was cut off when Seungkwan rested his head on his shoulder, sniffling quietly.

Seungkwan's voice was placid and soft. "It's fine, Hansol. Don't fret about it so much." He tickled at Hansol's side playfully before fixing his scarf, muttering under his breath about how he wouldn't be taking care of Hansol if his dusty ass caught a cold. A small chuckle skittered off his lips before Hansol could detain it, and by impulse he threw his arms around Seungkwan and buried his face into his own chest. 

He could hear a muffled "What are you doing?" from Seungkwan, but neglected the faint sound and snuggled them closer together through their thick outerwear. Seungkwan seemed to take the hint that Hansol wasn't letting go anytime soon and relaxed into his touch, winding his arms loosely around the other's waist and thawing his cold nose.

Hansol mumbled something that Seungkwan couldn't quite catch, and he asked him to repeat his words again. "I said, you don't have to feel bad about yourself." There were tears welling up pathetically in Seungkwan's eyes that were threatening to spill over, and he swallowed them away hastily. Still, his hands scrambled to clutch fistfuls of Hansol's sweater and his teeth clamped down on his lower lip, drawing blood. He felt a kiss on the top of his head, and let a tear escape along with a broken but relieved laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify—because this part isn't mentioned in the story at all—hansol is a bisexual while seungkwan is gay, and every once in a while seungkwan would feel guilty about "stealing hansol away" and "making him gay," which hansol finds highly irrational. that leaves him with the act of comforting seungkwan and telling him there's nothing wrong with their relationship.
> 
> (the "dusty ass" part is from a vine i'm sORRY I RAN OUT OF IDEAS)


	9. [Day 9] Jihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comforting Jisoo and Jeonghan with trust issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this can be read as a story in the same au as chapter 5 (aka the jihan stargazing chapter), and i highly recommend reading through it again, especially the bonus part at the end, because that's where this story kicks off
> 
> also, [she will be loved](https://soundcloud.com/xoulaa/maroon-5-adam-levine) is a great song to listen to while reading :)

> chapter 9: ask him if he wants to stay awhile (and he will be loved)
> 
> pairing: jisoo x jeonghan
> 
> genre: fluff, light angst but idk if it even counts, 

* * *

Jisoo was typing away on his Macbook, finishing up the last few sentences on a recent summary of the company's profits, when a loud thud sounds at his front door. He ignores the noise, but flinches when the doorbell rings impatiently. Sighing, he places the laptop on the couch beside him and scurries over to the door. Unconciously he gapes at Jeonghan, who is standing at the entrance, huffing indignantly, arms crossed over his chest and a paper in his hand.

He shoves the sheet of paper in Jisoo's face and it inevitably has the sum of money Jisoo had sent to his bank account written all over it. "What the hell, Jisoo? What is this?" Jeonghan's shoulders are tensed in frustration, and the way his voice rises hints at the stress he is under.

"You needed help, Jeonghan, and that's what I tried to do—"

"I never asked for your help!" Jisoo knew Jeonghan would raise up his walls of pride and reject any offerings of consolence. Jeonghan was not only proud, but he hated being a burden to others. Obviously, he would mistake the support as troublesome and hide himself away, but Jisoo didn't want that anymore. Not for sweet Jeonghan who never did anything wrong.

So he did the first thing that surfaced in his mind. He pulled Jeonghan inside, shutting the auto-lock door, and held him snugly in his arms. Jeonghan made a strangled sound, immediately placing his palms on Jisoo's chest to push him away, but Jisoo shushed him and held him tighter, closer. 

"Don't hide anymore, Jeonghan. It's nothing you should be ashamed or afraid of. I'm right here, and I'm willing to walk you through all the hardships, you know that. We can take baby steps if you'd like, but please let me help you. I labored through countless shifts to supply you with that money, and I don't want those hours to go to waste. Besides, we can work through this, I know we can because I have faith in you and me. Promise me you won't walk alone." Jisoo could feel his shirt growing damp as Jeonghan's tears soaked through the fabric, and tugged him impossibly closer.

A period of silence paused the time around them, and Jisoo rocked them side to side while whispering condolensces into Jeonghan's ear. A mantra of "it's okay" swirled in their heads, convincing them that perhaps everything would be alright. "Why did you do it?" Jeonghan whispered, sniffling his stuffy nose and rubbing at his swollen eyes. Without furthur elaboration, Jisoo already knew what he meant.

"Because I care," Jisoo said simply as he removed Jeonghan's hand from his eyes, scrunches up his nose and silently reprimending him. Jeonghan smiled sheepishly and looked away, far too embarrassed by their proximity to stutter out a proper thank you. A hand sticks out towards him, and Jeonghan raises his gaze to Jisoo, his soft smile, the wrinkles by his eyes (which Jeonghan calls smile crinkles), his kind eyes.

"You haven't had dinner yet, even at this hour, right? Let's go grab something to eat." Jeonghan blinks once, twice, before a grin spreads across his face and he takes Jisoo's hand. He wonders if Jisoo is some sort of telepathic when he brings out a box of pizza because Jeonghan had been craving it for the past couple days. 

In their five years of friendship, Jeonghan decides to trust Jisoo wholeheartedly for the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry about that point of view change halfway through the story ;u; it was completely uncalled for, but i had no idea how to change it back to jisoo's pov... this isn't the best i've written but i love jihan and they only deserve the best *cries*


	10. [Day 10] Performance Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times they offered to help, and the one time Chan accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as the youngest, chan probably has a certain level of pressure on him and i feel like he would be the type of person to hold in a lot of the stress until someone consults him about it. 
> 
> i haven't posted _anything_ with chan, and that made me feel really guilty because he's the tiny dollop of whipped cream on a sundae, you feel? he's my precious lil baby boy omg
> 
> p.s. i sincerely apologize to all chansol shippers because as a hardcore seungsol shipper, i couldn't help myself... chansol's more of a bromance thing for me oh my god i tried to make this fluff i swear
> 
> p.p.s. the pov changes are wild and i apologize for that beforehand, but i'm being lethargic and not re-writing it (help me)
> 
> p.p.p.s. i'm very, very sorry for not posting so much. it's because i have finals this entire week and i'm just way too busy, so most of the drabbles are quite literally going to be drabble size (about 200-500 words) and this will be applied after this drabble (probably) because i already had this pretty much written out

> chapter 10: last christmas (i gave you my heart)
> 
> pairing: gen; performance unit
> 
> genre: slight angst (hA slight), fluff at the end, angst with a happy ending??, mentions of seungsol, broken!chansol (can a pairing be broken if it never started..?), junhao if you use a microscope, also performance unit is squad goals

* * *

4\. Soonyoung had been working sleepless nights for nearly two weeks, choreographing and re-choreographing the multitude of dances that would be performed at award assemblies. Junhui, Minghao, and Chan had found any possible ways of help, whether it was pointing out a smoother move from one step to another or simply bringing more coffee. Maybe it was because Chan had seen Soonyoung go over the routine so many times that he had to have memorized it by now, maybe it was his massive ego, but every sharp word Soonyoung uttered was like a knife to his heart.

"No. Again."

"Wrong direction, Chan. Again."

"You stepped out with the wrong foot. Chan, I'm talking to you. Right, not left. Again."

Soonyoung was being impossibly patient with Chan despite the constant mistakes, and after the twentieth time of the hour, he Chan let out a sigh of defeat and suggested they continue the following morning. "It's already four a.m. and the others are back in the dorms" was his excuse, and he was on his feet to sprint for the door before Soonyoung even had a chance to lock up the dance studio for the night.

A foot had just escaped the stuffy room when Soonyoung called his name. "You always had a hard time memorizing routines, so I don't blame you for little, detailed mistakes here and there. If you ever need an extra helping hand, I'm always here. You know that, right?" Chan nodded, a movement so small Soonyoung barely caught it, and left the building without another word.

 

3\. They had ordered take out and some were taking the liberation of diets far too seriously. Wonwoo or Minghao didn't have to worry much about a diet in the first place ("Diet? What diet?" Wonwoo said smugly, biting into a juicy piece of chicken.), but Seungkwan, Chan, and a couple others stuck to a strict three-bananas-and-boiled-eggs-a-day diet. 

"Channie, this part is better," Minghao spoke in crude Korean, holding out a drumstick over Junhui's outstretched leg. However, he refused the offering with a curt "I'm on a diet" and announced that he would be heading back to the dance studio for clarification on a couple movements in their new choreography.

Before he could leave the apartment, Minghao ran up to him and shoved a small canvas bag into his hand. Without giving Chan a chance to question the action, he waved goodbye and turned away. When he opened the container inside, there were a few pieces of steaming chicken with a side of celery stalks. He dumped the contents into the nearest trashcan on his lonely walk down the road, wet from the downpour of rain and dry leaves flitting by his feet. 

2\. The constant giggling coming from living room was bothering Chan a little more than it should be, and when he turned around to snap at them for being so loud, the words died on the tip of his tongue as his shoulders slumped slightly. Seungkwan was tangled with Hansol, his head resting on the other's chest and fingers skittering across his stomach. Chan could feel a vague sickness creeping in his stomach and swirled around in his seat, eyes focusing on the nicks in the kitchen table. 

He pretended not to feel Junhui's burning gaze burrowing into his skin as he nearly knocked over a chair in a hurry to leave. Hansol's concerned tone as he asked if something was wrong itched at his retreating footsteps because everything was wrong. _He_ was wrong. It wasn't even Seungkwan's fault that Hansol had fallen for him and not Chan, but that didn't stop the waves of jealousy and hatred towards the harmless boy.

A hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him back, and a sound of protest snarled at the back of his throat. "Hey, you okay?" Junhui's voice was soft, gentle, as if he was afraid Chan would lash out or break down. He did neither but remained stoic, and that scared Junhui more than it would have if Chan had showed some sort of emotion.

"I'm fine, hyung" was all Chan said before slamming the door in Junhui's face.

 

1\. Giggles and hushes permeated through the living room as Soonyoung jostled Junhui into silence after he tripped over his own feet and crashed into the ground. Minghao was still fretting about Junhui's ankle and asking consistently if it hurt too much.

("My god, Minghao, Junhui's going to be fine," Soonyoung sighed, exasperated, but Minghao simply wouldn't relent until he had confirmation from Junhui. Junhui smiled endearingly and ruffled Minghao's bangs despite his whines of protest, and Soonyoung complained loudly about "PDA and gross shit" until he heard a bedroom door open.)

Chan walked out, disgruntled and still very much asleep, scratching his nape with one eye screwed shut. "What's going on?" he asked, struggling to focus his blurry eyes on the three in front of him. 

"Merry Christmas!" They shouted, throwing confetti into the air and wrapping their arms around Chan. He was somewhat more awake at the sudden ruckus but confused at the amount of affection he was receiving. 

"Hyung—" He tried again, but to no avail, for the three excited boys thrusted a present into his hands. Pulses of chants to open the box and a very clingy Minghao was fought through until Chan could actually tear the wrapping paper and find...

A pair of [Nikes](http://store.nike.com/us/en_us/pd/zoom-hypercross-tr2-training-shoe/pid-10313852/pgid-10289527). Chan had obsessed over shoes a week or two ago, imagining how nice it would be to have a replacement for his tattered dancing shoes. He had recently ripped a flap off the bottom of his pair after a strenous routine, and the damage had gotten increasingly worse, which eventually led to blisters on the pads of his feet. But here they were, shoes far too expensive for Chan to own, much less dream about, and they were all his.

His voice was a stutter of emotions. "H-how did you manage to buy this?" He was aware that most of the members in general received only a bare minimum from their families or none at all. Soonyoung smiled sheepishly, exchanging a proud glance with Junhui and Minghao.

"We scraped together our allowances over the years, and Junhui went to work at a convenience store after schedules for a couple weeks to compensate for anything we couldn't manage. You like it, right?" Chan's teary eyes wandered from Soonyoung's hopeful eyes to Junhui's quirked lip to Minghao's overjoyed expression before he dragged them into a group hug, crying and repeating a mantra of I'm sorry, thank you, I love you guys.

When they managed to pry Chan off, the silence was comforting and warm like a mother's embrace. That was, until Soonyoung spoke, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "No homo, though, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i purposely made the ending christmas morning because i can :P


	11. [Day 11] Hip-hop Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just hip-hop unit bonding over hot chocolate (because I needed fluffy hip-hop unit in my life instead of that constant charismatic swag shit).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw an au prompt thing on twitter the other day about nonbinary hip-hop unit bonding in a café and i wanted to write something like that. however, i don't remember the post or the exact nb traits of each member, and i don't know if all my readers are comfortable with nonbinary (or are knowledgable about it in general) so i removed that trait from this drabble. someday, though, i will write nb hip-hop unit, i swear on it
> 
> (someone hold me to that or i'll forget istg)
> 
> p.s. warning: crappy ending alert

> chapter 11: manly hot chocolate 
> 
> pairing: gen; hip-hop unit
> 
> genre: fluff, implied!jicheol, implied sexual content (not with minors because morals), a++ deep talk without actual face-to-face confrontation, basically what i consider very important in friendships, hip-hop is dead (yes, this is a genre, fight me)

* * *

"Why the fuck is Seungcheol-hyung always so fucking late?" Wonwoo questioned, pouting and searching out the window because Seungcheol was late by fifteen minutes again. Hansol smirked, nudging him from across the coffee table with a knowing glance, implying something a little too explicit for Wonwoo to process at nine in the morning.

Mingyu caught on and instantly slapped Hansol's head, scolding him for dirty thoughts. "Jihoon-hyung and Seungcheol-hyung aren't like that! How many times do I have to tell you, they practically bite off each other's heads and spit fire at each other!" Wonwoo was quick to agree before alerting them of Seungcheol's presence in the shop.

"Hey, hyung! How's Jihoon-hyung doing?" Hansol greeted, much to Mingyu's protests and Wonwoo's choking on coffee. Seungcheol took upon the greeting smoothly, replying with a knowing quirk of his lip. A silent conversation passed between the youngest and eldest of the friend group before Seungcheol announced a rather disturbing comment.

"Probably a little sore, but he's doing okay." The answer was immediatly met with a second wave of protests, and Hansol and Seungcheol exchanged snickers behind their palms. The waiteress brought out four mugs of hot chocolate and thanked them for their purchase before backing away, blushing furiously. There was a moment of awkward silence before they erupted in chatter again. 

"Ah, hyung, how are those lyrics coming? The ones for Jihoon-hyung new mixtape?"

"They're alright, I suppose. I actually need someone to proofread them and stuff, so I'll email you guys a copy."

Most of the exchanges were small talk, to be quite honest, but none of them wished to burden the others with personal issues and doubts despite their friendship of over ten years. But without it being spoken, they could gauge each other's emotions and swerve around seemingly sensitive topics. 

Hansol had a disturbed look in his eyes, and he leaned over to Seungcheol and Mingyu, who tilted their bodies so they were in lcose proximity and didn't bother Wonwoo. "What's up with Wonwoo-hyung? He's been strange lately, don't you think?" Hansol whispered, and Seungcheol nodded avidly. Mingyu's eyes were clouded with worry, and he turned to inspect Wonwoo's position to see if he had been budged at all. Wonwoo was still gazing out the window with a blank expression, nursing an untouched, cooling mug. 

Mingyu faced the two again, and murmured, "I think it's family issues. His father's in the hospital again after a stroke a couple nights ago, and the doctors told his family that he might not make the next month." Seungcheol and Hansol mirrored pure shock, and Mingyu nodded grimly to emphasize his point. 

"Hey, guys, I need to get somewhere, so I'll excuse myself first." It was Wonwoo, recovered from his daydreaming and grinning brightly once again. Radiant, smiley Mingyu didn't have a problem in miming Wonwoo's grin, but Seungcheol and Hansol forced decent ones onto their lips. Before Wonwoo could walk away from their table, Seungcheol called for him, and he turned around with a quiet noise of acknowledgement. 

"Just... Take care of yourself, Wonwoo. You're looking a little thin," Seungcheol mentioned in a strict tone, but there was a caring look in his eyes that Wonwoo didn't miss. He opened his mouth to reply when Hansol spoke up as well.

"Yeah, hyung. And cheer up a little, live in the moment, you know? Next time I see you, you better be walking sunshine because the whole gloomy-i-don't-give-a-shit aesthetic doesn't fit you," Hansol hummed casually with a playful twinkle in his eye, and he shot a couple cheesy hand guns in Wonwoo's direction. Wonwoo wasn't sure what to think with the indirect support he was receivnig, and as a flicker of tender warmth smoldered in his chest, he nodded with a small smile and left the café feeling much lighter than he had in the past week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied about the drabble length thing, i couldn't help myself with this. r.i.p my finals grades, my parents are going to murder me if they find out i'm spending the hours of "studying furiously" doing this...
> 
> "hip-hop is dead" needs to be a legitimate tag where everyone just posts a bunch of hip-hop related artists being fluffy as hell
> 
> also that line was stolen from yoongi; don't judge, bts is my first and ultimate group okay (but that doesn't mean i love seventeen any less, they're just more my "bros and bffs," you feel?)


	12. [Day 12] Jihan & Vocal Unit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically parents Jisoo and Jeonghan putting up the Christmas tree with little babies Jihoon, Seokmin, and Seungkwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt bad for the whole "light angst" fest going on, so i dumped a whole lot of fluff into this drabble. r.i.p. my hearteu is dead from the amount of cute (also this isn't drabble size i'm such a bad student)
> 
> just as clarification, seungkwan is 4, seokmin is 5, and jihoon is 6 :D

> chapter 12: pretty please (with a christmas star on top)
> 
> pairing: jisoo x jeonghan
> 
> genre: fluff, lots of fluff, parents!jihan, baby!vocal unit (or the rest of vocal unit), written because domestic parents jihan with kids is something i needed in the world, just a whole lot of cuteness okay prepare to die

* * *

"Mommy, Seokminnie and Seungkwannie are being mean again!" Jeonghan peeked into the living room, fuzzy blanket draped around his shoulders, to find a teary Jihoon pouting from his seat in front of the fireplace while Seokmin and Seungkwan danced around him. Seokmin had managed to escape Jihoon's swiping paws, but Seungkwan wasn't so lucky, and he fell flat on his face.

Jeonghan acted quickly, patting Seokmin on the head and scolding him gently before picking up Seungkwan, who was beginning to cry, and squatting down in front of Jihoon. "What did they say, baby?" He asked, wiping away a few stray tears from Jihoon's cheeks and stroking his head. Jihoon was reduced to a blubbering mess, and he mumbled about how they had teased his height despite him being older.

Jisoo had made his way into the room and was cradling Seokmin, quietly speaking to him in a strict undertone about how teasing his brothers rudely was never okay and that he should be more aware of how sensitive Jihoon could be. Seokmin nodded solemnly and pinky promised never to push Jihoon again before hopping out of Jisoo's lap and tackling his two brothers in a hug. 

The boys ran after each other, giggling and jostling each other with all hard emotions forgotten. Jisoo wrapped his arms around Jeonghan's torso from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. An idea popped into Jeonghan's head. "Do you want to put up the Christmas tree? It's a little overdue, but the kids would like it, right?" Seungkwan overheard their conversation, interestingly enough, and began squealing about the Christmas tree.

"Mommy, Daddy, I want the Christmas tree!"

"Christmas tree? Do I get to put the star on top?"

"No, I do! I'm the oldest!"

Jeonghan smiled fondly at the three children who were exchanging banter and herded them together. "Everyone gets to help with the star," he organized, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks. Jisoo came back from the garage carrying large cardboard boxes filled with festive decorations and ornaments, and he set up the plastic tree they bought a few years back. Jeonghan preferred the fake tree over any real evergreen, for even if it lacked the fresh scent that reminded him of faded teenage memories, it was much less of a mess. He already had three toddlers to clean up after; he wasn't going to put up with sweeping away pine needles every day.

Seokmin scrambled to get his small hands on an ornament, and Jisoo helped him in passing out the wooden ornaments and kept the fragile glass ones out of their reach. "Daddy, pick me up!" Seungkwan pleaded, fingers wiggling as he reached up towards Jisoo with bright eyes. When Jisoo looked at him with a sternly, he hastily added a "please?" and bounced on the balls of his feet expectantly. Jisoo complied, scooping Seungkwan up easily and holding him steady as he hung an ornament with a painting of the manger scene on a top branch.

Jihoon was sagely lecturing Seokmin on the importance of the correct placement of ornaments. Seokmin was earnest in following Jihoon and handed decoration after decoration to Jihoon with a giddy expression as the older boy draped ribbons and lights over the branches in a dignified manner. Jeonghan filmed their actions, covering his mouth with his sleeve in order to muffle his laughing. 

After most of the tree had been beautified, Seungkwan began skipping in the room, singing at the top of his lungs about the twinkling stars in the night sky. It wasn't long before Seokmin rose to his feet and joined him in harmony, while Jihoon curled up in Jisoo's lap, grumbling about little kids being immature. Jisoo combed his fingers through the child's hair, biting his lip to hold back a guffaw when he caught onto Jihoon's hushed speech. 

"Wait, what about the star?" Jihoon leapt up suddenly from his position, and Seungkwan and Seokmin froze in their footsteps. Everyone's gazes turned to the top of the tree, bare of any sparkling star, and the children picked up the light-up star collectively before turning to their parents for approval. 

Jihoon climbed up onto Jisoo's shoulders and Seokmin and Seungkwan were snuggled into each of his arms. They held the star between themselves and lifted it onto its rightful place. (Seokmin and Seungkwan fell a little short of the height, so they allowed Jihoon to adjust it from his place.)

Jeonghan was recording the scene once again, except this time he was beaming affectionately at Jisoo's paternal instincts kicking in. As Jisoo set Seokmin and Seungkwan down on the ground, Jihoon looped his arms around his forehead and hooted, "Yee-hah!" The younger boys began laughing and pointing at their brother elatedly, nudging each other. Jeonghan joined them in their tinkling laughter when Jisoo held Jihoon in place and swerved around, cooing airplane noises.

"Mommy, can I do that, too? Please, Mommy?" Seokmin was gazing at Jihoon in mild envy, so Jeonghan put down the camera in his hands to hoist the child onto his shoulders.

Seungkwan puffed out his cheeks angrily. "What about me, Mommy?" He whined, flailing his arms as if they had turned into jelly. Jeonghan knelt down beside him with an angelic grin and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Come here, baby," Jeonghan said, opening his arms, and Seungkwan obediently cozied up into his embrace. He stood up again, facing Jisoo with a humored expression.

"You can be the pilot, Seungkwannie," Jisoo suggested, and Seungkwan seemed to warm up to the idea immediately. Jihoon asked if they could have a battle, and Jisoo smirked, eyes glinting playfully as his competitive spirit stirred up. Jeonghan agreed and revved up his engine (Seokmin) and enveloping Seungkwan into a more comfortable position before nodding.

"Three, two, one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got hit with a truck of feels while writing and re-reading this bYE


End file.
